Semiconductor components, in particular optoelectronic semiconductor components, are generally produced by application of a semiconductor layer sequence to a growth substrate, and subsequent structuring and separation of the semiconductor wafer produced in this way to form a large number of semiconductor chips. Particularly in the case of high-power semiconductor components, during whose operation high power losses occur which must be dissipated as heat from the component, the semiconductor chips are often mounted in the component on a heat sink, for example by means of a soldered joint. Solder mounting of individual semiconductor chips on a heat sink is generally associated with a comparatively large amount of production effort.
During the production of optoelectronic components, for example LEDs or semiconductor lasers, it is often desirable to separate from the semiconductor wafer a growth substrate which is used for epitaxial growth of a semiconductor layer sequence for the optoelectronic component. This is particularly advantageous when the growth substrate is composed of a comparatively costly material, in particular sapphire, silicon carbide or gallium nitride. For example, in the case of so-called thin-film technology, the semiconductor layer sequence of an optoelectronic component is first of all grown epitaxially on a growth substrate, and the semiconductor layer sequence is then connected, on a surface opposite the growth substrate, to a mechanically robust and in general electrically conductive mount, for example composed of germanium, before the growth substrate is removed. The semiconductor layer sequence is in general connected to the mount by wafer bonding or a soldering process. Wafer bonding or soldering in this case require a comparatively large amount of production effort, in order to avoid the formation of gaps or the deposition of particles on the epitaxial semiconductor layer sequence.